


【LEO/HYUKxN】針鋒相對 (3P /R18 /肉)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 3





	【LEO/HYUKxN】針鋒相對 (3P /R18 /肉)

父子圓-針鋒相對 

#abo 沒有邏輯，只是車 人妻  
#涉及3p雙龍，肏宮,懷孕  
腹黑強勢滾，小狼狗強攻爀×寵夫溫柔圓

韓相爀和鄭澤運之間總是維持著微妙的平衡關係，這其中最大的原因就是車學沇。

鄭澤運說車學沇是他的平生知己；韓相爀說車學沇是值得信任的哥哥，鄭澤運和車學沇同齡可以親暱的直呼他的名字；韓相爀是車學沇最寵的弟弟甚至會喊他歐母尼。

他們的立場看似沒有相同，但別人不知道的是，他們兩人有著一樣的立場，那就是他們都自領車學沇的ALPHA，並且暗自互相較勁誰是正宮，但隨著時間推移也沒有打出一個正果，漸漸的三人相處的模式又換了樣，最終變成了少你不能、少我不可，那麼折衷三人行。

兩個ALPHA從一開始的互不順眼，每次上車學沇都死命的覆蓋掉另一個人的標記到現在乾脆和平相處共有他們的OMEGA，從以前就處於兩個哪邊都放不下的車學沇更是因為兩人的和平相處鬆了口氣，不過卻沒想到兩人和平到最後居然連在床上也能和平了。

雖然車學沇本身也是比較有性慾的人，床上也放的很開，但自從兩人決定共處後鄭澤運和韓相爀開始動不動就兩人一起上他玩3p，同時應付兩個精力旺盛的ALPHA對車學沇還是有些難辦，每次幾乎都要被那兩父子幹暈在床上但又拿他們兩人沒輒，被兩個人連哄帶騙的玩奇怪花樣也不是一次兩次的事情。

「澤運啊啊...咿啊不行...好痠嗯啊啊啊!裡面嗯啊，頂到了不行嗯啊啊。」他的雙手被綁在兩邊的床頭，柔韌的大腿被人拉開架在兩邊，正插進車學沇生殖腔裡的鄭澤運可以說是毫不費力，只是握著那纖細的腰頂開那經過好幾次經驗，不用花太多力氣就會乖乖張開的入口。

被綁在床上的車學沇急促的喘氣，但唯一能做到的只有蜷縮起手指腳趾，最多的還是口中發出的淫叫，雖然鄭澤運已經嚷嚷了好久要讓他懷孕的事情，今天也是打著要讓他受孕的主意開始的，所以才挑在他發情期附近時的排卵期，避孕藥保險套一個都沒用，但車學沇真的沒想到他會一上來直接就肏開自己的內腔。

就算他們的OMEGA早就連子宮都被他們幹透了，每次一開始插進車學沇內腔他還是會掙扎的不行，今天為了方便一開始就和車學沇說好了要綁住他，這才不會一直逃，雖然也是半哄騙半撒嬌的狀況下讓人答應的。

「嗚嗚不要，好痠...慢點你慢點...拜託嗯啊...我會壞掉..嗚嗚，啊嗯澤運...澤運等等裏面還不行，不嗚!嗚啊啊啊!」沒有地方逃的情況下他只能抽氣的和他的ALPHA撒嬌求饒，鄭澤運始終覺得車學沇傻，他這樣求饒有哪一次是成功的，每一次還不都只是激的ALPHA獸性大發。

剛剛本來還在內腔口慢慢磨蹭的鄭澤運被車學沇一喊，馬上握住他的腰肢狠狠一頂直直肏進內腔裡，鑿開內腔還不夠，幾次的開發讓他們知道那裏是可以被他們肏軟的，於是插在裡面就開始小幅度而強力的頂撞內腔深處緊閉的宮口一邊按住車學沇掙扎的身體：「別動乖點。」

「嗚，嗯啊啊...呃哈啊澤運，不要、太快了嗯啊啊!」還不夠濕滑的腔口一被進入車學沇整個人繃緊了背脊，用盡力氣掙扎的想讓他慢一些，但他的舉動只是助長了ALPHA在他身上開發的慾望，又是揉捏腫脹的乳尖想著今天能不能給他肏出奶又是套弄起前面早有反應的性器，甚至在插在體內的陰莖抽插下生殖腔已經忍不住吐出蜜汁，迎接著他的ALPHA：「嗚...嗚嗚，等...等一下啊。」

「學沇要快點懷上寶寶才行啊......讓老公進去。」可他鄭澤運現在完全不給他一絲喘息的機會，只要是ALPHA幾乎都會想讓他們的OMEGA懷孕，這點無庸置疑，鄭澤運卻有韓相爀這個競爭者，既然決定了公平競爭那誰能先讓車學沇受孕就是各憑本事了，鄭澤運今天要不是運氣好提早下班回家，可能一開門又得看到車學沇被那小子幹的唉唉叫，兩人最近似乎都有一樣要讓車學沇懷自己孩子的想法。

他們早就把家裡的避孕藥保險套全收了起來，但礙於車學沇以前常打避孕針，效果會讓OMEGA的卵子失去作用，就算停止施打了也可能要一陣子才會完全恢復，而他們在之前談好想要孩子時車學沇就已經停止定期打避孕針，可也不知道準確什麼時候才能代謝完。

「嗚嗚...寶寶嗯啊...哈嗯。」想起自己的承諾，車學沇似乎又傻傻地上勾，使勁掙扎的身體放鬆了些，眼神迷濛的看著他：「想要太滾的孩子......」

「對快點學沇，放鬆......」鄭澤運說著低下頭來吻著人兒的頸部，車學沇緊閉著雙眼點點頭雙腿纏著他的腰肢深呼吸著放鬆自己的身體，鄭澤運抓準了機會狠狠的搗弄起緊緻的內腔，一下下的撞擊把人撞的仰起頭大聲淫叫。

而韓相爀一回到家便是聽見從房裡傳出來的呻吟聲還有空氣中濃烈的信息素氣息，把背包隨手扔在沙發上韓相爀直接推開房門，果不其然房間裡車學沇已經快被人肏翻了。

雙手被綁在床頭大張著腿，下腹緊繃抽蓄陰莖隨著鄭澤運的抽插貼在小腹上晃動的吐出蜜液，把自己身上弄得一片狼藉，比起早些時候還有些抗拒的模樣，完全被肏開的車學沇就像是天生的淫器，有時候放浪的連他的ALPHA都嘖嘖稱奇。

「啊啊要死了，不行要被幹壞了，嗯啊啊好棒...進來肏我嗯啊，澤運啊啊，射到裡面讓我受孕，快點我要懷太滾尼的孩子。」車學沇被鄭澤運幹的胡言亂語信息素高漲，雙腿緊緊夾著他alpha的腰肢，緊緻的內腔被整個被肏開，敏感的腔囊不斷被操弄，高潮緊縮的噴汁，車學沇已經幾乎被慾望沖昏了腦，一個勁的用身體誘惑他的ALPHA，一時也沒注意到旁邊回來的韓相爀。

「哥怎麼能綁著學沇哥，受傷了怎麼辦？」進到房間的韓相爀看著淫蜚的畫面也不意外，輕笑了下走到床邊坐下解開車學沇手上的綁繩揉了揉稍微被磨紅的手腕，他們都知道這特殊的綁繩並不會讓他受傷頂多就是這樣留下點印痕罷了。

「嗚！嗯啊啊...哈啊，爀兒...爀兒。」直到被人解開手上的束縛從背後抱緊懷裏車學沇才注意到回家的弟弟，微微側過頭來靠在身後的人胸前抬起頭：「你...哈嗯，你回來了啊，歡...歡迎回家。」

「我回來了...哥真是怎麼一下不見又給人幹成這樣嗯？」韓相爀低下頭來吻了下車學沇的額頭，摟住車學沇纖細的腰的大掌在他身上流連的撫摸，最後停留在發情期前影響下有些鼓脹的胸口揉捏起來。

「嗯...啊啊，爀兒疼...不要揉了嗚嗚...會出來不要哈嗯。」車學沇耐受的瞇起眼雙腿還被人架著大開大闔的肏幹，也逃不到哪裡去只能抓住韓相爀揉弄胸口的手直搖頭。

「什麼會出來？」韓相爀卻壞心的沒有要停手反而雙手都抓了上去，被肏軟的OMEGA哪有力氣拉開人的手，抽著氣被兩人玩的嗯嗯啊啊的發出黏膩的叫聲，韓相爀還不放過他硬是咬著他耳根說著令人害臊的話：「哥是指會被我們肏出奶對吧。」

OMEGA即使是男性乳腺也是有作用的，之前車學沇曾經因為信息素失調有過脹奶症狀，在那時候被兩人在床上幹到出奶幾乎讓他羞的要鑽到地下，就算之後調整好了也沒有再出現過溢乳的問題車學沇還是會怕，畢竟OMEGA在發情期附近胸部本來就容易因為荷爾蒙變化而脹痛。

「嗚啊啊...好漲...爀兒...噫!澤運!澤運尼好深...哈啊，不行不行子宮好酸嗚嗚...嗯啊!」和韓相爀不過說了兩句話，前方的鄭澤運就吃起醋來，動作越來越深入弄得車學沇講不出一句完整的話。

鄭澤運確實是有些不滿於車學沇這時還有餘力和別人閒聊，於是一下按住車學沇的臀部讓他和自己胯下緊緊貼合，陰莖直直插入開內腔頂開宮口狠狠的肏著車學沇被他幹軟的地方，狠幹了幾下後插在裡面慢慢研磨，惹得人下腹不停抽蓄像是擱淺的魚一般急促的汲取著氧氣。

雖然對於韓相爀插足有些不爽，但早就習慣三人行的鄭澤運也確實從和別人一起上車學沇這件事裡這點找到說不出的快感，尤其享受在車學沇被他們雙龍肏到不能自己的時候，於是鄭澤運一把拉過正靠在韓相爀懷裡的車學沇抱在胸前，用力往裡面頂了幾下，在車學沇嘶啞地哭喊時伸手掰開對方的臀部露出那正被他插入的肉穴入口，看向對面的韓相爀：「進來，一起肏學沇。」

看了眼鄭澤運韓相爀說著一邊抬手揉捏起車學沇挺翹的臀部看著那正被鄭澤運操幹著到紅潤的肉穴，從邊緣把手指插了進去擴張起那個將要接納他們的入口，伴隨著車學沇失神的淫叫，兩個ALPHA的信息素影響的他渾身癱軟發熱，在韓相爀的擴張下那個地方被越插越軟，溫順的吸附著他們，看是差不多了韓相爀抽出手指，添了下嘴角開口：「哥......放鬆點，我要進去了。」

說著韓相爀單手解開自己的褲頭，解放早被室內濃烈信息素薰陶下硬挺的碩大，脹大的柱身上攀著青筋，紫紅色的龜頭抵在車學沇身後。

感受到火熱的硬物抵在股間，車學沇微微張嘴吐著紅潤的小舌喘氣，整個人微微的輕顫，像極了剛睜眼的幼鳥，在鄭澤運配合的退出後韓相爀也一同抵在他微微張開的肉穴入口，車學沇吞了下口水低頭看著身下入口處的兩根碩大，想到他們等等要一同進入自己就渾身酥麻的顫抖，又怕又興奮。

「忍著點學沇，進去了。」鄭澤運說著握住車學沇的腰讓他下沉身體，一邊湊上去吻著人兒眼角的淚珠。

「哥真是淫蕩...你看...已經吃進去了。」身後韓相爀也一同扶住他的大腿低頭在他後頸蹭著，吻上他的腺體像隻小狗似的又親又啃弄得車學沇有些癢，但身下脹痛的撕裂感讓他無暇分心僅僅抓著兩人分別放在他腰上和大腿上的手臂。

「嗯!啊啊哈嗯...好大...嗚嗚你們慢點嗚...嗚嗚。」兩人開始動作時車學沇僵直了身體，兩根陰莖前端一起頂著入口用力按著車學沇的腰慢慢把碩大的前端硬是擠了進去，OMEGA下意識的求著他的ALPHA們，可兩人並沒有因此停下反而因為OMEGA黏膩的聲音更為興奮爭先恐後的想趕緊插進對方的生殖腔。

「哈啊哈啊...要撐壞了哈嗯...好大不行...不行不行嗯啊!插進來了，好酸嗚嗯......」被兩根陰莖一同進入車學沇急促的汲取著氧氣，雙腿打顫的想爬起身逃開，當然正準備佔有他們OMEGA的兩人一發現就立刻抓緊了他們的獵物，一同按著車學沇狠狠向上一頂齊齊肏開他的生殖腔。

「噫!啊啊啊，頂到子宮了嗯啊啊!不行裡面不要直接，咿啊啊啊!嗚嗯，會壞掉 ..噫!嗯啊!」車學沇被雙龍的又痛又爽，生殖腔被整個填滿下腹酸麻緊繃雙腿整個無力的打顫，兩個ALPHA的性器都很粗長，剛才又是直接硬插到底，兩根陰莖一同幹開狹窄的內腔撞在子宮口上，車學沇下腹都被頂出突起，兩個ALPHA的陰莖插在深處，他推也推不開，只能用手掌按住腹部希望緩和一點酸麻感。

「學沇沒事的，吸氣放鬆...放鬆、對...乖.」鄭澤運抬手按下車學沇的後腦讓他靠在自己肩頭，側過頭吻著他，聽著對方口中細碎的呻吟安慰的哄著。

「學沇哥裡面好熱啊......」身後韓相爀也整個人貼了上來抱緊車學沇在內腔裡磨蹭，大掌按到車學沇的下腹上揉按，那裡每次被他們一頂都繃得緊緊的。

「嗚啊啊...啊啊...哈嗯好滿...都插進來了嗚嗯。」靠在鄭澤運身上手也被韓相爀的手覆蓋著，兩個ALPHA的濃烈信息素把他緊緊包圍，腹腔裡被撐的滿滿的，暖暖地感覺然車學沇忍不住傻笑，生殖腔裡隨著兩人的動作微微抽蓄，深處卻還是承受不住這樣的快感誠實的吐著蜜汁，生殖腔裡很快就濕答答的一片，而他的兩個ALPHA當然也早就注意到車學沇身體的變化。

對於自家OMEGA放蕩的身體他們當然很是了解，就某方面來說車學沇可是比他們還要色的多了，在車學沇緩了些軟綿綿的靠在他們懷裡後，兩人頗有默契的對視了一眼，便直起身子把車學沇夾在中間，分別拖著他的臀部和腰一同抽出性器到生殖腔口，接著又狠狠的頂了進去直到沒入根部插開OMEGA的內腔。

「嗯啊啊啊，嗚哈嗯...慢點嗚嗯...太滾...爀兒...哈啊哈啊。」兩人開始大開大闔搗幹後車學沇又止不住的呻吟起來，只是被兩個人抱在中間根本哪也去不了，身下被肏開的肉穴只能被動的接納侵犯著自己的碩大，剛才還緊緊絞著他們的肉穴很快被肏的軟的不像話，又熱又多水，濕答答的把三人的交合處弄得一片濕滑。

見車學沇已經被他們幹的整個人都軟的靠在自己身上，鄭澤運也不再抓著人的腰，反正估計對方連掙扎爬起來的力氣也沒有，整個人像是溫水似的靠在他身上身體反射性的顫抖。

車學沇身下被兩人一同插入的肉穴擴張到極致，被他們肏的紅腫外翻，鄭澤運拖著對方的臀部往後一趟直接躺到了床上，車學沇就直直趴在鄭澤運胸前，這一系列動作讓韓相爀不得不暫時退出車學沇的身體，但接下來這姿勢倒是讓背後的韓相爀更好動作了，在鄭澤運調整好姿勢屈起大腿把車學沇的雙腿分開後拉著車學沇的腰，跪在對方身後從那已經插著一根陰莖的肉穴邊緣用力頂了進去。

「啊!嗯!嗚...太滾尼......」車學沇被頂的往前一摔上半身整個貼在鄭澤運胸前，側趴著抬眼看著對方，眼眶裡紅潤又閃著水光，模樣像是被欺負的哭過一般，車學沇這點也不曉得是好還是不好，一般來說他人都對車學沇的外貌都有一個評價就是長的溫順善良，還有看起來很好欺負的樣子，當然這很大一部分是因為車學沇的行為讓人特別想逗他，但在他們眼裡車學沇只要稍微露出一副弱勢模樣，他們就會忍不住更想欺負他。

車學沇似乎不曉得自己露出這種表情時總是激起兩個ALPHA的施虐欲，雖然不是真的會打他什麼的，但就是特別喜歡看他哭，哭起來多好看啊，他特別喜歡看車學沇這樣的表情，喜歡從正面來也大半是這個原因，看著眼眶泛紅的人兒鄭澤運掩藏不住心底的興奮忍不住微微勾起嘴角，抬手撫著車學沇的臉頰抹去他臉上的淚但一點也沒有要停下的意思：「學沇啊...才剛開始就這樣是不行的。」

隨著韓相爀抓住車學沇的腰狠狠肏起來鄭澤運也順勢往上頂弄，兩人一前一後的插入OMEGA緊緻的生殖腔，鄭澤運的位置沒那麼好動作但身後的韓相爀卻是使足了力，從車學沇被他撞到跪都跪不好就能感受的出來，雖然不想承認但韓相爀的塊頭確實比自己還大，下面也是大上那麼一些，對於車學沇來說韓相爀那身板可是更大了，偶爾看韓相爀幹車學沇的那股狠勁鄭澤運都擔心車學沇真的會被那小子肏壞，卻不曉得自己發起狠來肏車學沇時其實不比韓相爀好到哪裡去。

此時趴在他身上的車學沇幾乎被幹的叫都叫不出聲，甚至隨著韓相爀的插入鄭澤運都能透過和車學沇緊貼的下方感受到對方腹腔裡的撞擊力道。

「啊...啊啊，不行嗯啊，子宮不要咿...嗚哈嗯。」每次都輕易插開內腔的韓相爀一下子就頂到車學沇的宮口，車學沇不是沒被兩人肏過子宮，但那感覺實在太失控了，好像整個人都被窺探殆盡，身體全部被打開，最隱秘的地方也被他們佔據。

「哥每次都說不要，明明最後最爽的也是哥啊。」韓相爀說著彎下腰貼在車學沇的後背，在他耳邊低語，吐出的熱氣如車學沇又不自主的顫了兩下，而後在直起身韓相爀瞥了鄭澤運一眼，眼底又是充滿挑釁的意味用口型對他說道：『要把學沇肏懷孕的是我啊。』

說著韓相爀抓住車學沇那他兩隻手輕易就能環住的腰狠狠頂撞起來，車學沇被他肏的不停想往前爬眼眶裡生理的淚水流了滿臉，張口咿咿呀呀的叫喊：「不行......哈嗯嗚、嗚!哪裡...噫!啊啊啊!」

韓相爀一下下都朝著他的宮口撞去，即使車學沇想往前爬逃避身後猛烈的搗幹但腰間上那雙大掌一下子就給人拖了回去固定在身下，毫無反抗之力的宮腔在身後的人猛烈的漸漸被打開。

鄭澤運看著趴在他胸口被幹的渾身打顫的人兒，自己放輕了動作只是隨著韓相爀微微在車學沇的生殖腔抽插，抬手安慰似的摸著車學沇被汗水浸濕的頭髮，那人馬上一臉可憐巴巴的模樣睜眼看著自己但還是說不出已經完整的話：「澤...嗚!哈嗯...太滾...咿!爀兒!啊啊啊!」

一句話都還沒說完車學沇忽然睜大雙眼整個繃緊身體失控的呻吟出來，突然鄭澤運感受到性器頂端被一股溫熱的液體澆灌，而後車學沇整個人癱軟的貼在太身上，而透過他們緊貼的下腹還能感受到在他腹腔裡抽插的撞擊，兩人下腹處黏黏膩膩的。

「嗚...嗚嗚嗯啊。」

在剛才韓相爀一用力正肏開車學沇的宮腔時他不受控的潮吹了，體內噴出的淫水澆灌在兩根ALPHA的性器頂端，前面夾在他和鄭澤運中間的性器也直接射了出來。

「哥裡面...還是這麼緊。」韓相爀緊抓著連子宮都被他幹開的人腰肢大開大闔的頂弄著OMEGA敏感的宮腔，車學沇已經被他們肏的無力掙扎，軟綿綿的趴著抽氣，肚子裡又酸又麻像是攪成一團。

每次只要被他們肏開這裡他就幾乎沒有反抗意識了，像是被情慾控制的淫獸渴求著ALPHA的侵犯，想要更多精液射進身體。

「爀兒舒服...舒服嗎？那就幹我...快點...哥想被你們肏，嗚嗯......把我上懷孕。」

每每失魂的車學沇總是能說出讓他的ALPHA發狂的淫語，尤其現在插在他宮腔裡的韓相爀更像是個發狂的野獸，如果說剛剛的頂撞是稍微有些粗暴那現在可謂是毫不憐惜的肏弄。

「嗯!啊啊嗯啊...好深、好深，裡面不...嗚啊肚子裡，要壞掉了咿啊...呃...嗚呃。」車學沇真的有股肚子都要被頂穿的錯覺，ALPHA的陰莖插進他的宮腔裡搗幹，身體不斷分泌濕滑的淫液，而OMEGA的體液又會助長ALPHA的性慾，就像是最好的催情劑，車學沇被他們幹的狠幾乎都快翻起白眼昏過去。

「哥不會壞的，裡面真的好軟，啊......」韓相爀微微彎下腰來從身後抱住車學沇讓他半直起身體，柔軟的腰肢被折成一個優美的弧度，他摟著車學沇用力向上頂撞狠肏著不斷溢水的宮腔，下方鄭澤運抬起頭欣賞這淫蜚的畫面，從他的角度可以清純看見被兩根陰莖一同插入的穴口隨他們的動作不斷有淫水流出，下身早就泛濫成災。

韓相爀拉起車學沇後就從他身後一邊操幹一邊揉著他的胸部，車學沇瞇著雙眼難耐的抽氣，雙手胡亂抓著韓相爀的大張似是想拉開他，不過韓相爀的力氣鄭澤運有目共睹，想把他的手拉開那可說是天方夜譚，而車學沇似乎也認清這個現實很快便放棄，哭唧唧的按著被狠肏撞到突起的下腹。

「嗚...嗚嗚，啊嗯。」而在車學沇受不了的按著自己肚子緊閉雙眼時忽然一雙大手撫到他手背上，艱難地睜開雙眼鄭澤運看著他拉開他的手摸上他的下腹，鄭澤運能感受到他體內的撞擊力道，肏得這麼狠也難怪人兒哭成這樣，鄭澤運溫和的舉動讓車學沇忍不住鬆懈下來軟軟地喊了聲：「太...太滾尼。」

「學沇這裡......」但車學沇似乎忘了鄭澤運現在也不過一樣是個獸性大發的ALPHA，鄭澤運抬起頭稍稍用力的揉著他酸軟的下腹勾起嘴角：「今天就會懷上孩子對吧？」

「嗚!啊...澤運等等...呃、不能嗚啊！」鄭澤運話剛落下就突然按住他的腿根向上猛肏，似是和韓相爀拼搏似的兩人爭先恐後的撞在他的宮口，都想插進去他的子宮，車學沇給兩人弄到崩潰的哭出來咿咿呀呀的亂動，但兩個ALPHA被同時抓住哪能有掙脫的機會，嬌弱的宮腔被一同頂開車學沇仰著頭聲音都梗在咽喉裡。

兩人一同插入也不過一下，剛才肏了好一陣子的韓相爀直接把車學沇壓下去整個人趴到他背上，車學沇就趴在鄭澤運胸口被兩入夾在中間，韓相爀大幅度地動作把鄭澤運擠出了宮口，也沒給鄭澤運有別的動作的機會一口咬住車學沇的腺體，射精時脹大的結直接把宮口撐到沒有一絲縫隙，車學沇瞪大了雙眼像是快壞掉一樣的不停發抖，連鄭澤運都被狹窄緊縮的生殖腔擠得有些難受。

「啊...哈嗯...好多嗚...射進來了嗚嗯......」韓相爀在他身後低吼了聲，大量的精液澆灌進身體，脹大的結堵在宮口讓陽精全被鎖在裡面，車學沇趴在鄭澤運身上緊抓著身下的床單承受灌入體內的火熱發出低軟的唉嗚。

「呼......」年輕的ALPHA射精量很大，韓相爀的結足足過了十幾分鐘才完全消下去，抽出來時宮口都還合不攏韓相爀半軟的陰莖抵在宮口等者車學沇稍稍回神，子宮口閉起，他才低頭吻了吻對方被他咬破的腺體直到車學沇唉嗚了幾聲才又嘬了口對方的後頸抽出去。

「嗚...啊嗯。」韓相爀剛抽出去體內終於沒有那麼酸脹，好不容易回神的車學沇很快感覺到有人在揉著他的腰側，趴著抬頭一看鄭澤運的視線緊緊盯著他，而對方還硬體的性器也還插在他身體裡，平時一個人就經常能把他肏的死去活來，但可能因為剛才一直被兩個人一起幹，現在即使只澤運插在他的內腔裡也沒那麼難受，看鄭澤運沒有大動作只是溫柔的揉著他的側腰車學沇還有心力去和他撒嬌，稍稍往前爬了些想湊近鄭澤運：「太滾尼......嗚。」

可鄭澤運的溫柔也沒持續多久，車學沇剛喊了聲就被人突然翻過身壓倒身下，鄭澤運按住他的大腿狠狠一頂直直插入剛才被韓相爀肏開的宮腔，車學沇到抽了口氣像是缺水的魚一般抽蓄的呻吟，大張著腿被人插入操弄：「啊啊啊!澤運!嗚啊...裡面嗯啊...嗚嗚嗚。」

兩人交合的地方濕答答的一片，穴口周圍被幹出一圈白沫，隨著鄭澤運的抽插剛才韓相爀內射在裡面的精液也流了出來，坐在床邊的韓相爀一看還帶著一絲挑釁的意味對著鄭澤運說道：「就算你把我的精液都弄出來了學沇哥還是會懷我的。」

「哼...」瞥了一眼韓相爀，鄭澤運不理會對方的挑釁低下頭來狠狠一頂又插開他的子宮口。

「嗚!嗚嗚、嗯啊...啊啊。」剛才被狠狠肏過一輪的宮腔又被進入蹂躪，車學沇雙腿胡亂的蹬著，為了不讓人亂動鄭澤運一把抓住他的腿架在肩上往下壓，幾乎快把人折起幸好車學沇的身體很柔軟也不會疼，不過就算這樣的姿勢會有些不適他現在也沒有多餘的心力去在意。

「學沇...真棒、呼...乖抱緊我。」鄭澤運埋頭抱住身下的人兒對準了那不斷開闔汲取氧氣的小嘴吻了上去，一邊啃吻一邊用力肏進對方身體。

「嗚...嗚嗚，澤運澤運，嗯啊!」車學沇瞇起眼抬手摟緊鄭澤運的脖子，分開唇時迷濛的叫喊又湊上去討吻，身體被整個打開腹腔裡頂撞的力道越來越猛烈，硬體的碩大撞在內壁上一下下都讓車學沇渾身酸麻無力體內的精液在鄭澤運猛烈的抽送下不斷被帶出，車學沇身下的床單整個被浸濕了一大片。

「嗯...轉過來學沇。」讓車學沇側過頭露出後頸的腺體他耳邊低語，在插入對方宮腔成結時一口咬了下去：「懷上我的孩子。」

「嗚!啊啊...澤運的嗚...要受孕了...澤運的寶寶......」車學沇迷濛的囈語，整個人軟綿綿的被人插入宮腔射精，隨著ALPHA精液射入一顫一顫的發抖，唉嗚了一聲前面又洩了出來。

然而車學沇的話刺激到了一旁的韓相爀，不滿的湊了過來，車學沇這時還沒反應張著腿被人灌精，在鄭澤運好不容易射完剛抽出去時韓相爀馬上有了動作。

「這樣不公平啊你都給我的弄出來了，我要再射進去一次。」說著他一把癱軟在床上的車學沇一把拉到自己懷裡，剛被內射完的人整個還軟綿綿的恍神就被韓相爀壓倒身下扳開腿一舉入侵那還半張著的肉穴，稍稍回過神後的車學沇也沒法怎麼辦，只能難耐的夾住韓相爀的腰磨蹭：「爀兒...爀兒，好酸嗚...子宮嗚...好脹不要......」

但韓相爀哪可能這樣就罷休，他低頭捧著車學沇的臉頰吻了一下，露出天真的笑容讓車學沇一瞬間卸了心房，但說出來的話完全是小惡魔：「不接受喔學沇哥。」

「嗯!啊啊哈啊哈啊...要壞掉了，嗚...嗚嗚。」

兩個ALPHA的爭鋒相對像是沒有盡頭似的，車學沇被韓相爀從正面肏完又被鄭澤運抓過去從背後按在床上頂進去，已經完全被打開的宮腔早就不似一開始的難以進入，鄭澤運按著他的下腹阻止生殖道延展一次次的插進OMEGA的子宮，又一次成結內射。

被連續幹了好幾小時的肉穴早腫了，即使陰莖抽出來都合不攏的微微張著，肚子被ALPHA大量的陽精射的鼓脹，車學沇側躺著縮在在床上發抖像是剛從水裡被撈出來的小貓，而兩人才休息了一下後分別又躺到他的身前身後，車學沇迷迷濛濛的張開眼鄭澤運和韓相爀已經貼了上來，黏糊的大腿被扳開，他側躺在床上兩人一前一後抵著張開的穴口又一起雙龍了他。

「嗯啊啊...哈啊。」兩根陰莖齊齊肏進他的子宮，他已經被鄭澤運和韓相爀幹到連掙扎的力氣也沒有，軟綿綿的被兩人抱著一邊揉胸一邊親吻，軟乎乎的呻吟：「啊啊，好多精液，受孕了嗯啊...子宮要被你們肏壞了嗯啊啊啊。」

車學沇被輪姦到外翻的肉穴裡同時有兩根碩大進出著，他被韓相爀和鄭澤運兩人抱在在中間側躺在床上，兩人拉開他的腿大張著讓他們好侵犯濕潤的肉穴。

韓相爀從車學沇身後一邊肏著一邊按著對方的下腹，因為韓相爀的動作生殖道連同子宮位置一同被迫迎向侵犯他的硬物，每一次都被兩個陰莖一起幹進宮腔，一下下肏宮肏的車學沇渾身抽蓄，身體裡內射的精液和生殖腔湧出的淫液被兩人狂插的不斷擠出穴口，啪啪的肉體撞擊和水聲在室內不斷迴盪。

「哥真淫蕩...哈...好舒服。」韓相爀一邊讚嘆著車學沇為他們敞開的身體一邊撫摸著對方柔韌的腰肢和臀部，同鄭澤運一起享受著OMEGA濕軟熾熱的身體。

已經被兩人輪姦昏頭的車學沇大張著腿，肚子被碩大的陰莖頂出突起，徹底被開發的子宮幾乎要給他們肏成陰莖的形狀，每一次插到他子宮裏就噴出大量淫液，濕濕滑滑的一片。

ALPHA濃郁的精液灌滿Omega柔軟的地方，車學沇按著自己被射滿精液鼓脹的肚子喘氣，還沒歇一會兒又在這時被拉開腿狠狠肏入，他往後仰起頭急促的抽氣，緊緊蜷縮著腳趾，承受著被肏宮的快感和刺激，眼淚流了一臉，像是被肏傻了似的張著口失神地淫叫。

「啊...嗯啊，還要嗚嗚，再給我精液，射進我子宮嗯啊啊!讓我受孕，把我肏懷孕。」柔軟的子宮早就溫順全盤接受入侵者，一被插入就緊緊吸附，服侍著侵犯身體的凶器，莫大的快感讓車學沇都快給幹到傻了，一邊呻吟一邊傻笑，手胡亂的摸索著周圍，抓到手就拉過來討好的又親又摸，把他們的手掌帶到自己身上，毫無保留的向兩人獻祭出自己的身體。

當晚鄭澤運和韓相爀也不記得他們到底上了車學沇幾次，只是在結束的時候車學沇已經像是懷孕一樣肚子都鼓了起來，雖然是被內射了太多次導致的。

在幫車學沇清理時兩人誰也不讓誰都要對方去整理房間自己給車學沇洗澡，最後沒爭執出勝者乾脆一起洗澡房間等等再說。

車學沇就半昏半醒的被兩人抱進浴室，在他們幫車學沇清理內的精液時也不曉得對方的呻吟是不是有意識的在誘惑，不過不管車學沇有意無意，兩人最終是都沒抵住那樣的誘惑，在浴室裡又上了他，車學沇最後被帶出浴室時是真的一點意識也沒有了完全昏了過去。

這才意識到感覺好像過份了點的父子兩，在車學沇睡著後趕緊著手收拾和準備車學沇明早要吃的東西，好不容易用完看車學沇蜷縮在床上也沒醒，互相瞪著對方一左一右的鑽到他身板摟著人睡了。

而早就知曉這兩人是個什麼樣子的車學沇隔天一早起來看到身旁分別睡死的兩人揉著酸軟的腰無奈的揉揉父子兩的腦袋，明明床上是禽獸睡著倒是都很可愛呢。

他笑著偷偷拍下兩人的睡顏又躺了回去。

而在這不久後，鄭澤運和韓相爀的戰爭因為車學沇的一句話之下有了一個重要的轉捩點。

「嗯......我好像，懷孕了。」車學沇說這拿出剛才驗完的驗孕棒把上面的結果展示給兩人，得到訊息的瞬間兩人同時沉默了一下，瞬間看向了彼此眼神交流裡充滿了火藥味。

好、所以孩子是誰的這是現在最重要的問題。

END


End file.
